Russian Roulette -Deepwink
by kwonyeonhwa
Summary: (Chap 1! UP!) Deepwink story with Vkook and Yoonmin, others. BoyXBoy, YAOI! Gasuka mending jauh-jauh:") -BAHASA NON BAKU, RECEH, OOC, Typo(s)-


**Russian Roulette – Bab 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Character(s)

 **Bae Jinyoung (S)**

 **Park Jihoon (U)**

Other Character(s)

 **Kim Taehyung (S)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (U)**

 **Park Jimin (S)**

 **Min Yoongi (U)**

 ** _Others._**

Genre

 **Romance, comedy, family.**

Rate

 **T**

Disclaimer

 **Pemeran hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, Orangtua, dan agensi. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Fanfict murni pemikiran saya. Jadi jangan plagiat dan salah lapak!**

 **It's Deepwink! Yang depan seme.**

 **#teamsemeJinyoung**

 **#teamukeJihoon**

WARN!

 **Yaoi, BxB, OOC, typo(s).**

 **BAHASA NON-BAKU!**

.

.

 **Bab 1**

"Kim Jinyoung!" gue yang baru aja sampe didepan rumah dan mau nutup gerbang kaget pas denger suara punya Bunda. Gue _feeling_ pasti bakal dimarahin gegara pulang lewat jam lima sore. Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang gak seberapa gue noleh, terus nyengir seolah nggak terjadi apa-apa. "Eh, Bunda. Jinyoung pulang..." gue salim dan tetep mempertahankan cengiran gue yang mungkin bisa meluluhkan hati para kaum uke maupun wanita. Tau deh kalau sama Bunda.

"Darimana aja?" tanya Bunda dengan wajah judes.

"Tadi pagi Jinyoung udah pamitan, kok." Jawab gue.

"Eh? Emang iya?" tanya Bunda pasang wajah imut. Untung Bunda udah nikah sama Ayah. Kalau belum mungkin udah jadi cem-ceman gue sekarang. *eh

"Iya, sih. Tapi Jinyoung pamitnya sama Ayah pas sampe di sekolah. Jinyoung Cuma ke rumah Guanlin buat ngerjain PR aja, kok." Jawab gue sekenanya. Meskipun Bunda entah percaya apa enggak kalau gue jadi rajin begini mentang-mentang udah kelas 3 SMA. Di mata Bunda, gue merupakan anak yang bisa dibilang ngeyel pake bgt.

Kata Bunda gue mirip sama Ayah waktu SMA dulu. Nakal, bandel, suka bolos, sering masuk BK, sering pulang telat, sayangnya ganteng. Tapi hamdalah kata Bunda gue nggak menuruni sifat _playboy_ Ayah yang udah mendarahdaging sejak doi masih SD. Ah, bodo lah. Balik ke Bunda yang sekarang udah berwajah datar lagi.

"Yaudah sana masuk. Habis itu mandi dan turun buat makan malam."

"Oke, bos!" gue bikin pose hormat dan habis itu langsung lari ke kamar habis nyopot sepatu.

 **Russian Roulette**

Oh, ya. Kalau lu belum tau siapa Bunda dan Ayah yang sudah buat gue ada di dunia ini, perkenalkan mereka. Bunda gue namanya Jeon eh salah Kim Jungkook. Kalau Ayah gue namanya Kim Taehyung.

Ayah gue ganteng? Jelas. Makanya gue juga ganteng. (silahkan muntah) Doi pernah jadi pangeran sekolah selama SMA dulu. Kalau Bunda gue itu cowok, tapi cantiknya subhanallah :')

Bunda cerita dulu Ayah jaman SMP pas Bunda pertama kali lihat tu anaknya cem cupu dan kuper. Kacamatanya tebel, terus sering jadi bahan bully temen satu angkatannya. Eh pas SMA ketemu lagi dan katanya Ayah waktu itu jadi pindahan dari Kanada. Wajahnya sih nggak banyak berubah. Cuma penampilan sama badannya bikin Bunda jatuh hati. Bodo ah bahasin Ayah Bunda mulu.

"Dek, besok Kak Jimin sama Kak Yoongi kesini." Gue Cuma nguping aja kalau Ayah udah ngomong beginian sama Bunda. "Oh, yang itu jadi, ya?" tanya Bunda.

"Iya. Jihoon jadi dititipin kesini sampe sebulan kedepan."

Uhuk. Oke gue keselek pas denger nama Jihoon. "Minum, sayang." Bunda terus ngambilin air. Habis bilang makasih, gue langsung atur nafas. "Kenapa pas denger nama Jihoon kamu langsung keselek?" tanya Ayah curiga. "Jihoon yang pas aku SD dulu sering main kesini, kan?" tanya gue.

"Wah, ternyata masih inget kamu." Ayah gue terus ketawa.

Ya gimana kaga inget. Waktu dulu dia sering banget gangguin gue sama si Guan pas lagi main bola di depan rumah. Biar gue perinci ciri-cirinya Jihoon. Dia itu emang setahun lebih tua dari gue, badannya gemuk, pipinya sampe tumpeh-tumpeh, sok centil kalau sama gue, cerewet abis. Makanya gue sering lari ke rumah Guanlin kalau si Jihoon mau main kesini.

Oke besok gue mau ke rumah Guanlin.

"Guanlin besok nggak ada dirumah, sayang. Mamanya baru aja bilang pas tadi ngobrol sama Bunda kalau besok keluarga mereka pergi ke Taiwan." Bunda gue cenayang, ya? Wah si Guanlin juga anjir napa nggak bilang ke gue kalau mau pergi ke kampung halaman. Kali-kali ajak gue napa.

"Jinyoung nggak kemana-mana, Bun." Kata gue ngalah.

"Bagus kalau gitu. Artinya malam ini kamu beresin kamar sebelah, ya? Soalnya kamarnya bakalan dipake Jihoon satu bulan." Kata Ayah. Bunda gue ngangguk, dan gue juga Cuma bisa ikut ngangguk sambil makan dengan lesu. Setelah selesai, gue naruh piring di wastafel dan jalan ke kamar, ke balkon.

 ** _Guan_**

 _Nyet._

 _Gue ke Taiwan nyet.:D_

 ** _Jinyoung_**

 _Sadh._

 _Uke lu bsk kesini sadh._

 ** _Guan_**

 _Sp? Seonho?_

 ** _Jinyoung_**

 _Yeu mending sono buat gw._

 _Si Jiun lah.:(_

 ** _Guan_**

 _Oh Jiun._

 _Dia cans loh,_

 _Yakin gmw?_

 ** _Jinyoung_**

 _?_

 ** _Guan_**

 _(sent a picture)_

 _Sp hayo?_

 ** _Jinyoung_**

 _Sp njir. Kenalin ke gw._

 _Cans bgd._

 ** _Guan_**

 _Lh ktny uke gw.:(_

 _Si Jiun kan?_

 ** _Jinyoung_**

 _Seriusan?:(_

 _Pemboongan publik-_-_

 ** _Guan_**

 _Demi sempak miper._

 _Kalau gue boong gue bakal nikahin dijjah yellow._

 ** _Jinyoung_**

 _Y._

 ** _Guan_**

 _Bangsadh emg.:)_

 _Bye._

 **/read/**

Emang gaada faedahnya ngechat Guanlin. Gue perbesar deh tuh foto yang dikirimin Guanlin tadi. Eh, tapi emang rada mirip sama Jihoon sih. Cuma yang beda disini doi jadi lebih *ehem* cakep. "Halah palingan Guanlin bohongin gue." Kata gue dalem hati.

Cklek.

"Jinyoung."gue noleh ke pintu. Eh, ada Ayah gue lagi bawa kemoceng, sapu, sama lap. "Masih inget tadi, kan?" tanya Ayah gue.

Gue ngangguk, habis itu alat-alat tadi dikasihin. Ngenes emang. Tampang yang unyu ganteng begini dikasih sapu. Allahu, apakabar gue. Akhirnya gue jalan ke kamar sebelah yang udah nggak bisa dibilang kamar. Kebanyakan barang yang ada disana adalah mainan dan pakaian gue jaman masih ingusan dulu. Ruangan itu juga jadi tempat gue nginep kalau lagi dihukum sama Ayah ataupun Bunda gue. Bau, pengap, dan untuk gue lumayan sempit, sih. "Yakin entar anaknya Om Jimin mau ditaruh disini?" tanya gue sambil nyingkirin barang-barang yang udah kumel.

"Jinyoung, nanti kalau udah selesai jangan lupa cuci kaki sama tangan terus langsung tidur, ya? Besok kita jemput Om Jimin, Tante Yoongi, sama Jihoon di bandara." Bunda nongol bentar, sekedar lewat. Habisnya dikamar Ayah gue udah uring-uringan pengen kelon. Sejenak gue berpikir, kenape Ayah gue jadi kayak uke gini? Anjir la. Jangan-jangan sebenernya Bunda tu semenya Ayah. Tapi karena takdir gue brojol dari lubangnya Bunda, makanya Ayah terpaksa jadi seme?! /apasi

Oke balik. Jadi sekarang didepan gue ada gunungan barang-barang yang nggak kepake. Mau ditaruh dimana coba?

"Ditaruh disitu dulu aja, ya? Besok biar Ayah minta Pak Min buat naruh itu di gudang." Ayah gue nongol dari kamar. Sambil benerin kancing baju, sih. "Ih, Ayah. Masa naenanya udah, sih?" gue ngakak. Soalnya wajah Ayah gue udah asem cem sayur basi punya Bunda yang disiramin ke gue waktu gue bangun kesiangan dulu.

"Mau punya adek?" tanya Ayah.

"Wah, mau dong." Jawab gue. "Oke. Tunggu besok!" Ayah gue balik badan dan lari kekamar. BLAM!

"Lah, anjir! Gue Cuma bercanda! Ayah bukain pintu Jinyoung Cuma bercanda doang! Jinyoung nggak mau adek!"

Oke. Gue pasrah.

 **TBC.**

 **What is this? :v**


End file.
